Susurros De Sirenas
by SexyDiva
Summary: Tenía lo que siempre había deseado, pero ahora algo le faltaba. Algo tan vital como el aire. Algo que no había notado porqué era exactamente igual al aire, porqué siempre había estado ahí. Algo qué solo notas cuando alguien ya le ha puesto nombre; cuándo te falta, y tus pulmones se queman y comprimen, y tú cuerpo se convulsiona buscando ese elemento, del que ahora estas privado
1. Prologo

Holaaaaaa~ :D. Aquí nosotras súper contentas con nuestro segundo proyecto de Free! =^-^=  
Diva: ok… pues solo les traemos el prologo, qué esperamos que les guste :)  
Pues no tenemos más que decir, y bueno…  
Diva y Yo: ¡Vamos haya! n_n

**Disclamer:** Free! no es nuestro, los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (qué no tenemos idea quienes son e_e), y todo eso. Solo el humilde argumento de esta obra es nuestro

_**Susurros De Sirenas  
Prologo**_

Sus pasos seguían perezosos sobre una línea imaginaría. Su silueta demacrada avanzando lentamente entre las sombras de la noche, su figura delgada y delicada luciendo demasiado frágil en medio de la nada oscura, con la espalda curvada hacia el frente como si un peso muerto le callera encima, sus brazos se balanceaban a los costados de su cuerpo, mecidos hasta por la más débil brisa. De vez en vez, los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo macabramente, tronando como una bomba; iluminando el firmamento tan solo unos segundos, dibujaban de mejor manera aquella figura menuda, la deplorable imagen de Haru andando como un zombi en mitad de la noche, sin rumbo aparente.

Esa noche el frio regia con inclemencia, con mano de hierro, calándose hasta los huesos, haciendo castañear los dientes, obligando a las personas dentro de sus camas a encogerse sobre si mismos. Los nubarrones grises tapando el cielo entero, auguraban una tormenta de magnitudes titánicas, con rayos y relámpagos estrellándose en el suelo cada cinco segundos, retumbando cruelmente en la ya desterrada quietud nocturna. Pero Haruka, él seguía andando como guiado por una fuerza superior. Aunque solo vestía su pequeño y apretado traje de baño oscuro. Andaba descalzo y sin camisa, azotado por las inclemencias del clima, sin que pareciera siquiera notar el tono azulado que había poseído a su pálida dermis, y el purpureo de sus labios.

Su pecho, sus brazos y su espalda se veían llenos de rasguños, la sangre color rubí solo hacía más notorio el azul de su piel. Sus pies, recibiendo de lleno el impacto de las rocas filosas y la tierra desigual sobre la que andaba, se encontraban totalmente ensangrentados, manchando con la silueta fantasmal de sus pies su camino, dejando manchones carmesís que se revolvían con la tierra suelta, formando una especie de fango carmín, macabro y nauseabundo. Las ramas de los árboles entre los qué se abría paso, le arañaban la piel, le abrían surcos de sangre que terminaban manchando la tierra por la que andaba.

Nada parecía importarle, ni los relámpagos furiosos, ni el frío atroz, su mirada seguía perdida, de apariencia muerta clavada en el horizonte, como si lograra ver más allá de la niebla negra que lo engullía todo a su alrededor. Guiado por un canto de sirena qué lo atraía hacía una trampa mortal. Andando sin titubear, sin temerle a lo incierto de su camino o, al feroz arrullo de la pesadilla nocturna que se había desenvuelto encima suyo. Sus pies se detuvieron, como si estuvieran programados para hacerlo en aquel preciso lugar. Sus irises azules como gemas de mar, enfocando desenfadadamente el punto exacto donde el negro del cielo y del mar se fundían en uno solo.

Estático, de pie en un acantilado, con los pies ensangrentados firmes sobre los bordes filosos de la piedra gris. Mirando; sin realmente mirar el mar embravecido. El agua negra causando olas enormes, olas que rompían contra las rocas con forma de estacas que esperaban al de melena ébano, justo debajo del acantilado, como dedos huesudos estirados hacía él; esperando por él; instándolo a lanzarse a sus manos conciliadoras. No parpadeó, ni siquiera lo pensó (aunque si se le viera bien, no podría decirse que Haruka Nanase se encontrara a sus cien, ni siquiera a un diez porciento de él). Solo se arrojó al helado abrazo de una muerte casi segura, con la gracia y el glamur que siempre lo acompañaban, con el estilo de un clavadista profesional, así se perdió en el fondo oscuro de las aguas, con toda la elegancia y hermosura que siempre porto.

¡HARUUU!- la voz de Makoto, ronca, desesperada por salir de su garganta, arañando y lacerando la carne del chico. Hizo vibrar las paredes de su alcoba.

Tenía la mano estirada hacía el frente, como si intentara atrapar el fantasmal rose de la piel de Haru. Por su boca abierta inhalaba y exhalaba ridículas cantidades de oxigeno, el que le parecía insuficiente, el que le apretaba los pulmones contra las costillas dolorosamente. El corazón le iba a diez mil revoluciones por segundo, martilleando implacablemente contra su pecho, tan veloz como el acelere de un deportivo italiano. Literalmente estaba bañado en sudor helado, el mismo que le pegaba los mechones de cabello a las sienes y, lo mismo hacia con su camiseta. Todo había sido un sueño, una horrenda pesadilla. Recogió lentamente la mano estirada, temiendo el poder desbaratarse como un rompecabezas. Y, con aquella misma mano, apartó los mechones pegajosos de su rostro, despejando su campo de visión.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio contra su mano, la que había dejado delante de su rostro. Sintiéndose algo tonto, por permitir que un simple sueño lo alterara a tales grados. Haru no era tan imprudente para salir en una noche como esta, semi-desnudo, permitiendo que el clima y su entorno hicieran con él lo que quisieran. Haru era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para permitir algo así, así que realmente no debía preocuparse, no debía permitir que las imágenes traspasaran el plano de la fantasía y su cabeza las creyera reales, porque vamos, era imposible.

Solo fue un sueño. Solo eso- el de ojos verdes se dijo a sí mismo, sobándose los brazos inconscientemente, intentando brindarse algún tipo de confort. Intentando acallar los tambores que sonaban en sus oídos, producto del violento movimiento de su corazón- solo un sueño.

Comenzaba a repetirse, como un mantra, como una plegaría. Porque él sabía que solo era un sueño, pero su cuerpo y su cerebro estaban lo suficientemente alterados como para permitir que la vocecilla, cada vez más silenciosa, tomara el control de él y, aceptara que solo había sido un sueño. Todo lo demás acallaba a esa vocecilla llena de lógica y razón, cada vez más abnegada y silenciada en el fondo de su cráneo. Pegó un brinco cuando el crujir de un rayo ilumino su alcoba. Se sentía intranquilo, de verdad preocupado por su aterradora pesadilla. Algo no lo dejaba creer que todo había sido un sueño.

Solo fue un sueño- pero claro que él seguía repitiéndoselo en voz alta, intentando convencerse a sí mismo, de lo que ya no estaba tan seguro. No supo cuanto tiempo mantuvo la mirada fija en su ventana, mirando los relámpagos caer uno tras otro, como si Zeus intentara atinarle a una hormiga que había arruinado su día de campo- Un sueño Makoto…. Solo fue un sueño.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

Esa mañana de lunes, Makoto no había podido deshacerse de aquel malestar qué llevaba clavado en la boca del estomago desde esa noche, ese cómo un puñal clavado ahí, un agujero negro que le revolvía el desayuno. Sentía nauseas continuas, unas que incrementaban a cada paso que daba. Parecía enfermo, el magnífico tono bronceado de su piel se había ocultado tras una capa blanquecina y, sus increíbles ojos verdes opacados por el cansancio y las manchas negras bajo ellos; las ojeras marcadas como maquillaje, dándole una apariencia enfermiza al alto y musculoso joven.

El camino que cada mañana recorría, las mismas calles, las mismas personas. Todo era igual, pero el camino hasta la casa de Haruka jamás le supo tan largo y tedioso. Makoto se sentía tan mal como se veía, se sentía mareado, enfermo, le parecía que su siguiente paso sería el último, qué caería noqueado al suelo, derrumbado por un único y certero golpe a la cabeza. Ni siquiera enfocaba bien su camino, solo distinguía siluetas bizarras, la luz borroneando con colores indistinguibles las figuras extrañas que se presentaban por su camino. No supo cómo llego en una sola pieza a la casa de su mejor amigo, aunque lo atribuyó a la costumbre que sus pies tenían por recorrer aquel camino.

Tocó repetidas veces el timbre, pero como ya era una costumbre de Haruka, este no le abrió. Makoto soltó un suspiro, uno como ningún otro, mescla de la frustración, el cansancio y la desesperación. El corazón le había comenzado a danzar arrítmicamente dentro del pecho, marcando una pauta macabra, cómo un tambor de guerra. De pronto todos sus miedos, creados a partir de aquella pesadilla, habían tomado el control de su cuerpo. No se reconoció a sí mismo cuando corrió desesperado hasta la puerta trasera. Abrió de golpe aquella puerta de madera, qué chillo horriblemente por el brusco trato. La casa se sentía inusitadamente fría, por lo general el agradable calor de la caballa en la estufa lograba caldear la enorme vivienda, pero ese día parecía haber muerto, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón (una casa con corazón, baya tontería, qué su alterado estado le hacía pensar).

La madera bajo sus pies, los que se movían veloces como cascos de caballo, chillaba, se quejaba como si llevara meses sin recibir atención alguna. La puerta del baño se azotó contra la pared de azulejos de color hueso, haciendo temblar la casa entera. Las pocas esperanzas de Makoto, las ganas voraces que lo devoraban por dentro, rogando haberse vuelto un loco paranoico comenzaban a colapsar, derrumbándose de manera increíble como un castillo erigido en mármol. La bañera estaba seca, sin un mísero vestigio de agua seca (siquiera), ni rastro de Haruka. Al de cabellera castaña se le secó la garganta, con los ojos bien abiertos y la desesperación habiendo tomado el control de él, solo lograba escuchar y sentir el bombeo cada vez más feroz y lúgubre de su corazón. Ni siquiera llegaba a concebir ideas, no pensaba, se había perdido en un plano blanco lleno de nada.

¡Haru!- cuando salió del cuarto de baño, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies temblorosos y torpes, comenzó a llamar al pelinegro, aun guardando celosamente, entre sus grandes y cálidas manos la diminuta esperanza de qué él estuviera ahí, escondido (por alguna razón) en algún rincón de la enorme casa y, qué cuando lo escuchara, saliera corriendo a su encuentro.

Se paseó por un rato, sin rumbo fijo, corriendo y llamando a todo pulmón a su amigo de melena negra y ojos azules. Sin resultado alguno. Lo único que le contestaba era el eco desgarrado y ronco de su propia voz, el crujir de la madera y el frío atroz, qué él no se explicaba de donde venía, en plena primavera, en su ciudad costera. Pero no soltó las esperanzas. Subió nuevamente, hasta el cuarto del más bajo. Podía seguir dormido y ni sus gritos desesperados lo habían hecho despertar, para reclamarle lo ruidoso que era, era posible ¿cierto? Pero cuando abrió la puerta, el último vestigio de esperanza, minúsculo y brillante como un fragmento de estrella, se extinguió.

¡HARU!- lo único que respondió a su grito, cuando azotó la puerta del cuarto, fue el mismo eco infame de su propia voz, que ya parecía burlarse de él.- Haru- no logro mantener dentro de su boca aquel susurro dolido, como si su voz fuera sangre.

El cuarto de Haruka era lo que tenía enfrente, perfectamente ordenado (como siempre). La mochila del chico a un lado de su escritorio de madera, qué le corroboraba que Haruka no se había ido a la escuela sin él. Aunque Makoto en el fondo de su caótica mente, lo sabía, siempre supo que si no fuera por él, Haruka se quedaría en su bañera, olvidándose por completo de los estudios. Los libros acomodados perfectamente en las estanterías, acompañados de algunos juguetes de cuando eran niños y, el enorme delfín de peluche sobre su cama.

Exactamente lo único que no encajaba en la ficticia imagen de perfecta cotidianidad en esa casa (además del frio anormal), era la misma cama de Haruka, desordenada, como si su amigo acabara de levantarse. Porqué Haruka podía ser muy perezoso para muchas cosas, pero era exageradamente ordenado, aquello no cuadraba para Makoto. Todo, en realidad, todo había perdido el sentido de realidad.

No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía y su cerebro parecía haber muerto. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, justo cuando las imágenes de su pesadilla nocturna se hicieron presentes en su mente. La tormenta; la oscuridad absoluta; los relámpagos uno tras otro; Haruka andando hacia un precipicio; saltando sin pensárselo al vacio, desapareciendo en las profundidades del mar ennegrecido por las tinieblas nocturnas. Makoto no supo más, tras aquel recuerdo tan vivido de su sueño, qué actuó como un golpe en su corteza cerebral, solo se sintió golpear de cara contra el implacable suelo de madera y, todo lo demás se perdió tras la oscuridad de sus parpados.

_**###################################**_

Por su lado, Haru seguía profundamente dormido, arrullado por un suave y continuo movimiento, fluido y suave que se realizaba a su alrededor. Con un murmullo que moría en sus oídos, una canción delicada, como una nana, qué lo instaba a seguir durmiendo hasta el infinito. Frunció el ceño, cuando una voz ajena a su propio mundo, comenzó a llamarlo, a instarlo a salir de su sueño, a penetrar en la realidad y no lo quería, quería seguir durmiendo; viviendo bajo el agua, como solo podía hacer dentro de sus sueños. Pero aquel llamado continuaba, repitiéndose en sus oídos, como el zumbido de un bicho molesto, rompiendo poco a poco la bruma de la inconsciencia, haciéndolo reaccionar perezosamente ante el mundo real.

Makoto, déjame en paz- su voz sonaba extraña, pero lo atribuyó a que acababa de despertar.

Giró en su sitio, intentando darle la espalda a su mejor amigo, aunque ya sabía que Makoto no cedería tan fácilmente, quería aferrarse un poco más a los últimos pedazos de su sueño. Intentó arroparse con las mantas, pero cuando intento tomarlas: no las encontró. Volvió a girar, para poder mirar al más alto y reprocharlo con la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo y abrió los ojos, notó que no estaba ni cerca de seguir en su casa y mucho menos en su habitación. Un manto liquido, hermosamente azul, era todo lo que lo rodeaba, eso y unos monolitos de piedra que parecían crecer hasta romper la superficie de dicha capa liquida.

Haruka Nanase- la imperiosa voz femenina, que clamaba con impaciencia su atención, lo hizo dar un microscópico respingo, sorprendido por el repentino e inesperado llamado- ya era hora de que despertara. Como puede notar tengo que darle algunas indicaciones- el suspiro frustrado de la mujer, por fin lo hizo devolverle la mirada.

Encontró a su interlocutora justo a su lado y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo: Haruka no pudo esconder su sorpresa, ni ningún otro fragmento de sentimiento suyo. La fémina que le hablaba con un extraño acento, denotando que no era japonesa, podría ser francesa, aunque claramente el francés era su lengua materna. No era lo que Haruka hubiera esperado, portando aquella voz desdeñosa y profunda. Su interlocutora, era un exótico caballito de mar, de pálido pero lustroso color rosa qué dominaba la mayoría de su cuerpo, con el interior del vientre blanco y, lo que Haru podía apreciar a su espalda eran múltiples destellos coloridos, reflejados, por lo que suponía eran joyas. Decir que estaba en shock era poco.

Era imposible que se encontrara en el fondo del mar, escuchando la "charla" de un caballito de mar; respirando agua como si fuese aire. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Pero no había otra explicación: seguía dormido o, tal vez se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, había respirado vapores tóxicos. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, creando hipótesis de todo tipo, porqué simplemente aquello era imposible. Bajo la cabeza, intentando encontrar un punto donde mantener fija su mirada azul, buscándole desesperadamente la coherencia a esto o, el interruptor que lo regresara a la realidad; a su cama, a su casa. Dónde seguramente Makoto lo estaría esperando.

Pero lo único que se encontró, fue la cola de piel blanquecina, en la que habían mutado sus piernas. Ahogó un jadeo, mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro, comprobando su fiebre, debía estar ardiendo y desvariando. Pero se sentía apenas tibio, claro que el alocado ritmo de su corazón podía haber aumentado su calor corporal ínfimamente. Pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Por qué los reflejos del sol bailaban tan nítidamente entre la cortina de agua? ¿Por qué el tacto de la misma se sentía tan real? Y ¿por qué aquella caballito de mar, aunque portara la apariencia de un peluche, se veía tan real? Ella. Volvió la mirada, desenfocada entre la histeria y el pánico qué había tomado el control sobre el siempre indiferente Haruka, hacía la imperturbable imagen de esa criatura. La qué con sus enormes ojos azules, analizaba sagazmente sus reacciones.

Déjeme explicarle todo primero, luego puede gritar… si quiere- su parsimoniosa voz, lo hizo asentir, aun con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la pupila casi devorada completamente por el iris azul y, el shock como un relámpago que había impactado en su cerebro, achicharrando todas sus neuronas.

Continuará.

Ok esto fue el prologo :), esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y, aunque no parece muy clara la idea, creo que juntando el sumary con lo que aquí ha ocurrido, pueden entender mejor de que va la idea ;D  
Diva: nos gustaría saber su opinión, les gusto; no les gusto, ¿qué les pareció? ¿En qué fallamos? ¿En qué podemos mejorar? ¿Les pareció muy chocante? n_n  
Baya, tú si sabes como bajarle los ánimos a alguien u.u. En fin, comenten, se que apenas comenzamos, pero algo tendrán que decir ¿no? :). Pues bueno nos retiramos deseándoles un maravilloso día/noche/fin de semana, lo que sea XD qué se la pasen genial y adorando el MakoHaru ;) (Baya que ahora si ando obsesionada con ellos n_n)  
Diva: solo les adelanto que esto será algo divertido :3  
Para tus estándares de lo que diversión significa ¬¬  
Diva: ¿Y tú qué dices? ò_ó También te divierte. Pues bien ya verán ;), nos vemos en la siguiente  
Besos  
Diva: abrazos  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! XD


	2. Casi Como Sirena En El Agua

Ok… hola n_nU. Quiero disculparme por el grotesco retraso, no suelo tardar tanto (a menos que pierda inspiración; ¡pero ese no fue el caso), en fin, me encasquille en un videojuego que se chupo mi vida (aun lo hace u_u), luego comenzó la nueva temporada de "Free!" (Ni siquiera ver a Haru de sirenito en el ending me inspiro lo suficiente TT_TT, soy nefasta); "Sailor Moon Cristal" y ando súper histérica, así desesperada, arrancándome el cabello, esperando los miércoles por el nuevo episodio de "Love Stage!"  
Diva: y, después de toda esta información que a nadie debió importarle  
Pero quiero que sea miércoles Div… TT_TT  
Diva: Lo sé preciosa, solo respira y cálmate. En otras cosas a todos los que lo hicieron gracias por leer, por darle fav/folow. A _**Marihanitha**_ y a _**ashira23 **_por comentar :D mil gracias, valen mil chicas n_n. Y por fin aquí el primer capi, sentimos el retraso, tal vez les aclare las cosas, tal vez los confunda más XD. En fin  
Esperamos que les guste. Y pues vamos allá :3

_**Casi Como Sirena En El Agua**_

No podía dejar de verle la cara despedazada por la histeria, a ese joven sirenito que tenía enfrente, con cierta fascinación, con diversión casi morbosa, y una sonrisa maliciosa oculta en el rabillo de su hocico rosáceo. Su más grande sueño, aquello que siempre deseo realizar, lo que le dio el más mínimo sentido a su existencia, fue justamente esto, conocer a una sirena. Porqué desde pequeña, cuando su padre le leía aquellos cuentos fantásticos, cuyos protagonistas eran hermosos seres: mitad humanos, mitad peces, de belleza in-equiparable y casi fantasiosa, cuyas voces podía hipnotizar a cualquier marinero o criatura marina; desde entonces, siempre soñó con ver una, con escuchar su hermosa canción. Y, no podía ocultar (del todo) su emoción infantil, por ver cumplido su más grande sueño.

Abrió lentamente la boca, exhalando e inhalando, contando los diez segundos exactos en los que tardo en efectuar dicha acción, recordándose interiormente el cómo se hablaba el japonés, qué por unos segundos había olvidado completamente. Volvió a mirar al joven, con severidad autoritaria. Sabía que ahora el pelinegro, necesitaba tranquilidad, y precisaba de un ancla, algo a lo que sujetarse antes de auto-diagnosticarse como un enfermo mental, un loco, un lunático.

Sé que le será difícil de asimilar- su voz suave como el algodón, pero severa y firme como una barra de acero, captó instantáneamente la atención del sirenito. Sus increíbles ojos azules, enormes como los de un cachorro asustado, se le clavaron profundo en el corazón, y su pregunta muda, que gritaba hasta desgarrase la garganta en esas aguas salvajes, le pareció la obviedad más boba y tierna que jamás hubiera presenciado.- Usted nació sirena- contestó sin emoción alguna, muriéndose internamente, por no poder gritar y saltar emocionada como una colegiala.

Yo… yo- Haruka jamás había sido bueno con las palabras, jamás había tenido que conectar más que algunos monosílabos en su vida.

No le gustaba hablar, jamás había tenido que aprender con Makoto junto a él, leyéndolo como si fuese un libro abierto. Pero ahora tantas emociones le azotaban en el interior cómo una tormenta. Y tantas palabras, tantas qué no reconocía en su propio diccionario, se le atoraban, todas al mismo tiempo en la lengua. Impidiéndole articular correctamente una sola. Por lo que solo soltaba monosílabos entrecortados, inentendibles y atropellados por su propia lengua. Y la mirada inquirente de aquella hipocampo, le dificultaba más aun las cosas.

Mis… mis padres… no… no son sirenas- su voz se sentía rasposa, le dolía la garganta al hablar y, el agua vibrante, solo empeoraba el deplorable estado de sus palabras.

O… pero claro qué lo son- dijo ella, tan altiva y segura, tan erguida que parecía una reina, tan imponente qué Haruka se encogió en su lugar, por primera vez en su vida- no creerá que las aletas le salieron debido a una enfermedad ¿verdad?- el acento francés solo hacía más irritantes las palabras presuntuosas e irónicas- Por qué no hace como los humanos, y se pellizca, para saber si sigue durmiendo- propuso ella, con sarcasmo y toda la mala leche del mundo.

Y Haruka odio con cada fibra de su ser hacerle caso, solo porque la sonrisita maligna de ella, se ensancho cuando soltó un siseo entre los dientes, cuando el dolor de un leve pinchazo, se elevo hasta él como debería sentirse un trallazo al estrellarse un martillo en una mano. Miró decididamente su antebrazo, arrepentido de su acción. Había sentido el pellizco, pero quería estar seguro de que no había enloquecido en medio de la noche, por eso había continuado hasta que sus uñas, un poco largas, habían reventado la fina capa de piel, y sí, estaba sangrando, tal vez demasiado, o tal vez lo percibía así por estar debajo del agua.

- la dulce risa, tan elegante qué le resultaba odiosa, de aquella criatura rosada, lo hizo devolverle la mirada con el ceño fruncido- lo ve, no es un sueño. Nació sirena, porque sus padres son sirenas.

Nací en un hospital- contradijo instantáneamente. Aunque la lógica parecía haber hecho maletas para mudarse muy lejos de Haruka, él seguía empecinado en oponer resistencia contra la verdad, esa tan insultantemente real y tangible como él agua cristalina que los rodeaba.

Si. Todas las sirenas nacen como humanos, es… como decirlo… un mecanismo de defensa- Ella tan altiva y desdeñosa, tan segura y eficiente. Era insultante para Haruka.

Mis padres jamás mencionaron nada, ni siquiera mi abuela- su voz era agresiva, a medio segundo de convertirse en el cascabeleo amenazante de una víbora, ese qué te advierte que estas pisando por donde no deberías.

Está prohibido- contraataco ella, sin escuchar la amenaza o bien ignorándola por gusto propio. Con la sonrisa de una marmota, inmune a las neurotóxicas de las serpientes. Y Haruka la odio un poquito más- es así: ustedes nacen como una larva y cuando llega el tiempo, pues eclosionan en una sirena- miró la mueca confundida, de ceño fruncido y ojos como llamas azules, por lo que decidió, explicarlo más ampliamente y a niveles más básicos.- Digamos qué nace como un renacuajo y, crece y se desarrolla para convertirse en una rana, en su caso, una sirena.

Hubiera notado si mis pies hubieran comenzado a mutar en aletas- la voz fría de Haruka, tan fría como nitrógeno, la hizo chistar la alengua, ese mocoso no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

Alguien diría que con la fascinación al agua que él tenía, debía aceptar todo lo que le dijera como un dogma, para nadar feliz y juguetear cómo un buen delfín. Porque su cola sin escamas, de piel aterciopelada con la mitad interna tan pálida como el resto de la dermis del chico, y la parte dorsal de un gris suave, le constataba que el chico era igual a un delfín. Facilidades de ser criaturas superiores, diría ella.

Bien es como una oruga qué se mete en una crisálida, y de un día a otro se convierte en una impresionante mariposa- claro, aquella metáfora le gustaba más y, le quedaba de maravilla a la hermosa metamorfosis de las sirenas.

No… nunca entre a ninguna crisálida- y aunque una vocecilla le gritaba que dejara de trancarle el camino a la pececilla y a la verdad, él seguía ahí, trancando la puerta con sillas y todos los utensilios que estuviera a su disposición.

Ughhhh…- la francesa gimió de la frustración, logrando que una ínfima sonrisa se plantara en la cara del mitad humano- ayer cuando se lanzo al agua lo hizo, así notamos que era hora. Y no diga nada más, qué según sé, todas las sirenas lo hacen en estado de semiinconsciencia. Ahora no lo recordaría- Aquello detuvo por primera vez a Haru, qué estaba a punto de poner un florero sobre la cómoda que estaba ahí, obstruyendo el paso de la verdad- Ahora sígame.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna la pececilla se giro, comenzando a nadar lentamente, revelándole a Haruka que efectivamente, los destellos coloridos que se veían a su espalda eran producidos por gemas de colores, las qué se hallaban incrustadas en la espalda de la pequeña criatura rosada. Cómo si nacieran ahí. Él dio un vistazo a su alrededor, confirmando lo solitario del lugar, no parecía haber una sola mota de fitoplancton flotando por esas aguas y, sin alguna otra opción, decidió seguir a la criatura rosada, quién ni siquiera parecía haber notado qué no la seguía. Haruka estaba seguro de que sabía nadar desde antes de nacer, pero su nuevo apéndice, le complicaba las cosas, era bastante dificultoso mover la cola, y parecía ser muy diferente nadar con piernas que con ella.

Varias veces quedó rezagado, por primera vez en su vida, dentro del agua. Y la hipocampo parecía divertirse maliciosamente con su sufrimiento silente. Lo qué lo frustraba más e incluso lo hacía enfurecer, cada vez que su cola se quedaba estática, como si algún alga carnívora, de esas que aparecían en las películas, lo hubiera atrapado. Nadaron y nadaron, sin qué nada apareciera en su campo visual, por donde quiera que mirara todo era azul, de un azul profundo que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. No había peces, no había sombras, no había algas, ni siquiera motas de luz, solo azul infinito por todos lados, claro excluyendo a aquella qué lo miraba con sádica diversión.

Tras muchos minutos más de silencio abismal, Haruka sentía que iba a estallar, él era una persona callada, una persona que apreciaba del silencio absoluto. Pero en esta ocasión el silencio mortal del mar, con su suave ronroneó, lo estaba volviendo loco. El simple murmullo marino, le crispaba los nervios y le hacía bullir la furia en el fondo del estomago, pesada y lánguida, pero mortíferamente ardiente como magma. Además estaba convencido que la pececilla esa callaba apropósito, solo para alterar sus nervios de hierro, y lo estaba logrando, con facilidad insultante.

La ciudad más cercana esta en Australia… cerca de Sídney- tan repentinamente la criatura corto el silencio, como si hubiera encendido una motocierra eléctrica, de dentadura oxidada ahí, en el fondo del mar. Tan brutalmente fue, que Haru volvió a dar un respingo sorprendido, para la malsana satisfacción de la fémina- así que aprenda rápido a mover sus aletas, qué debemos llegar hoy mismo- dijo ella, con inflexibilidad y, la esperanza de joder al de cabello negro.

Eso… ¡son meses de viaje submarino!- la voz le tembló, entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, tan vergonzosamente, que si fuera liquida en el agua se volvería gelatina mal cuajada. Y sabía que eran meces, porqué entre las decenas de documentales que miraba, muchos hablaban de las grandes migraciones de ballenas y tiburones, quienes atravesaban miles de kilómetros de mar, tardando meses en alcanzar su destino.

Hum…- la mujer le sonrió con aire informal y, el veneno escurriéndose entre las puntas alzadas de su hocico (para ser sinceros, sus expresiones eran bastante humanas)- si. Pero no nadaremos hasta Australia ¿¡qué está loco!?- su descarado dramatismo innecesario, fue directo, como un gancho al hígado de Haru, confirmándole que aquella criatura solo se burlaba de él.

¿Eres una comediante o algo así?- su tono glacial helaba la sangre y, aunque intento ser tan hiriente como pudiera, no parecía haber hecho mella alguna en la posición desinteresada y altanera de la otra.- ¿Por qué te mandaron a ti y no vinieron mis padres en persona? Sería el momento perfecto para qué actuaran como padres.

En primera instancia su cuestión intentaba ser otra ofensa contra aquella despiadada mujer, pero al final término dándose cuenta de algo muy importante, de una alarma silenciosa que llevaba reverberando en su mete, desde su primer conversación con la criatura rosa. ¿Por qué sus padres no estaban ahí? Explicándole qué estaba ocurriéndole, y ayudándolo en esta surrealista transición, pero cómo siempre no estaban ahí y, él tenía que aguantarse los tratos de la hipocampo.

Pero la de acento francés no le contesto instantáneamente, es más, apartó la mirada y por una fracción de segundo, no dijo nada. Una mísera millonésima de segundo, que Haruka degusto como minutos, tal vez horas, escuchando el incesante, espectral y molesto segundero de un reloj enorme, que marcaba sádicamente segundo a segundo, imaginario, transcurrido dentro de su cráneo.

Sus padres tienen trabajos y vidas muy ocupadas, no pueden desaparecer repentinamente para darle clases de sirena a usted. Clases, qué pueden tardar meses o incluso años. Sería demasiado sospechoso… pero, seguramente se darán una escapada rápida para verlo- su tono se volvió distante y serio, sin una pisca de emoción alguna, aquello no le gusto nada a Haruka y, mucho menos que sus últimas palabras las entonara con amabilidad y comprensión forzadas.

- Haruka le miró el inmutable perfil por unos segundos, desconfiado, antes de sentirse lo suficientemente capaz para volver a hablar. Al menos sabía conjugar más de cinco palabras- ¿Eres una iniciadora o maestra de sirenas?- cuestionó al fin, sin poder evitar que la desconfianza se le escapara de entre los dientes.

¿He?... jajaja- lo miró confundida, con sus enormes ojos azules, y no logro contener su delicada risa, demasiado glamurosa aunque ella no lo quisiera. A veces su elegancia innata molestaba a las personas, muchos la consideraban una pedante y vanidosa, antes siquiera de intentar conocerla un poco más. Pero ese chico, era adorable, dentro de su inocencia y su bobería- algo así, es como un hobby. Yo soy historiadora.

¿Y en tus ratos libres le das clases de vida submarina a las sirenas jóvenes? Si qué eres extraña- dijo él con mala saña y algo de pesadumbre y resentimiento. Él que no gustaba de hacer nada más que sumergirse en el agua, le resultaba devastador que alguien hiciera tantas cosas por gusto propio.

No creerá que recibir una sirena recién convertida es cosa de todos los días ¿cierto?- y su desdén había vuelto.

Había muchas cosas que debía decirle al jovencito irreverente ese, tantas que le dolía la garganta de solo pensarlas, todas importantes y todas devastadoras, todas filosas y preparadas, enfiladas como cuchillos de carnicero, gustosas y dispuestas a destazar al pobre e ignorante sirenito que tenía a su lado. Y viva la ignorancia, se dijo por primera vez en la vida. Hacía un año (desde entonces esperaban que la metamorfosis del chico se realizara), cuando le llegaron los documentos con toda la información estándar y la más íntimamente personal de Nanase Haruka, no se sintió lista. Y hoy, un año después, seguía sin sentirse lista, sin estar preparada, aun después de haber practicado un discurso miles de veces, de haberse memorizado línea a línea, letra a letra, cada espiral, curva y línea de su propio escrito.

Desde su nacimiento, desde hacía tres años, esa misma noche, la vida del pobre e inocente sirenito, ignorante de la cruda y cruel realidad, había cambiado para siempre. ¿Y cómo podía arruinarle la vida? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo podía quitarle la venda de los ojos? Cuando se veía tan encantador; mirando sinceramente interesado las chispas de luz que provocaba el sol en las profundidades ¿Cómo podría derrumbarle la vida, con una simple conversación? Pero por suerte, no era el lugar y mucho menos el momento y mejor aun, no tenía el permiso para hacerlo, tampoco la necesidad y menos aun la confianza. Así que por ahora dejaría que el delfín se regocijará en su ignorancia y, disfrutara del vivir bajo el agua, qué sabía era su más grande sueño, gracias a los documentos con toda su información.

¿¡Pero donde se metió!?- gritó alterada, apenas vislumbro la desaparición del humanoide- ¿Qué no les enseñan nada a los humanos? ¡El mar es muy peligroso!- pero la preocupación, helada como agujas de hielo corriéndole por el torrente sanguino, se derritió en una furia cegadora, en cuanto lo encontró jugueteando entre una curiosa estructura de piedra. Algo así como una pista de obstáculos para aviones- pero… ya…- tal vez se le escaparon algunos insultos en francés, pero ni siquiera se percato.

Estaba convencida de que no se había sumergido lo suficiente en sus pensamientos, como para pasar desapercibida cualquier cosa, menos aun la vocecilla de aquel chico. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre solía perderse en sus pensamientos, pero jamás perdía el hilo del mundo real, jamás se perdía en una conversación y ni siquiera metida de lleno en su mente, pasaba desapercibido un solo murmullo. Así qué ese mocoso, simplemente se había alejado sin decirle nada, y eso, además de ser muy grosero, era peligroso. La ira era palpable en su piel, la cresta en el centro de su cráneo, de un rosa intensó había adquirido un siniestro color rubí, igual que los cuernitos, que habían pasado por los mismos colores que dicha cresta. El resto de su piel también había pasado del suave rosa, a un rojo delicado, qué claramente demostraba su furia.

No supo en qué momento se vio inmiscuida en una carrera de obstáculos. Él mocoso ese era muy bueno debajo del agua, excelente diría ella y, parecía haber dominado casi por completo el movimiento de su nuevo miembro. Mientras ella… bien, todos sabían que los caballitos de mar eran ciertamente torpes para nadar. Así qué estaba completamente pérdida ahí, maniobrando entre los monolitos de piedra, con la perfecta (y completamente odiosa) estructura de un laberinto. Apenas vislumbraba las aletas color ceniza del joven, estas volvían a desaparecer rápidamente, muchos metros lejos de su alcance. Y aunque lo llamaba, con gritos ensordecedores y el japonés olvidado en el rincón más oscuro de su cabeza, Haruka la ignoraba, absorto de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, concentrando cada neurona suya en su contacto con el agua.

Haruka solo se detuvo cuándo un chirrido agudísimo, qué bien podía haberle hecho sangrar los tímpanos, causo una vibración magnánima en el agua y, segundos después, se vio arrastrado por una ola submarina. Ahogó un jadeo mordiéndose los labios, el agua hervía, le laceraba la piel al contacto y además, aquella potentísima corriente lo había hecho chocar de espaldas contra una de esas implacables estructuras de piedra. Se estaba cocinando vivo, igual que una langosta. Pero no duro mucho tiempo estampado como mosca contra la roca, cocinándose a fuego alto, sintiendo cada molécula de su ser resentir el calor extremo. Pues el calor sofocante, descendió tan rápidamente como había subido.

Él chico suspiro aliviado, separándose lentamente de la roca, con movimientos cuidados. Le dolía todo. Podía sentir nítidamente el tacto y el dolor punzante en cada órgano, en cada hueso, en cada milímetro de piel e incluso en el cabello (no literalmente aquello ultimo; pero solo así podía describir el dolor, de escalas diametralmente absurdas que sentía). Pero cuando la caballita de mar se postro delante suyo, el alivio se escurrió sobre su piel y volvió a estremecerse. Se veía furiosa e innegablemente intimidante y, por supuesto, peligrosa. Intentó retroceder discretamente, pero en su estado y con lo que podía llamar cautela encima, igual a una camisa de fuerza, sus miembros no le respondieron.

Ella le miró terriblemente, igual a una inyección toxica visual y Haru, contra cada impulso que siempre impero en él: volvió a temblar. No era como nadie con quién hubiera tratado antes. Ella, antes de una apariencia tan tierna y predominantemente rosa, ahora era aterradora y siniestra, con el rojo carmesí dominando el color de su cuerpecito. La fémina resopló rudamente y, de su hocico de forma tubular, brotó una enorme cantidad de burbujas, el agua se estremeció distorsionando la claridad del campo visual de ambos y, el calor infernal, le explotó en la cara al de Iwatobi. La nube de burbujas ardientes, infladas con vapor, se alzó velozmente hasta la superficie, donde murió expulsando enormes nubes de vapor caliente.

¿¡Se puede saber que intenta hacer!?- le gritó histérica, con una terrible pronunciación y, su acento francés dominando al japonés qué intentaba hablar. Dando como resultado: qué Haruka no entendiera nada.

Yo…- Haru quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, incluso reclamarle por el tono de voz empleado. Pero de su garganta seca y de su cerebro, qué había decidido dejar de funcionar, no salió nada.

¿¡Sabe lo peligroso que es el mar!? ¡Hay mil veces más carnívoros que en tierra! ¡Y aunque usted no los vea, ellos ya saben que usted está ahí! ¡Pero usted no los notara, no, hasta que sea demasiado tarde!- la ira, gradualmente comenzó a descender de sus gritos y de su piel, permitiendo que la preocupación suave y tierna como un abrazo, algo casi maternal, se envolviera como una boa alrededor del otro.

Lo siento- susurró él, con casi pesar y, un leve estremecimiento en la mirada.

Ok…- ella suspiró y miró desconfiadamente su entorno. Si, estaban perdidos- no sé donde estamos. Bien me dijo mi padre que hiciera otra cosa, qué esto era peligroso. Pero quién me abría dicho que tendría que cuidar a una sirena con delirios de delfín. Soso, despreocupado, juguetón, desvergonzado….

Haru frunció el ceño, fulminando a la fémina por un instante. Un chispazo de furia, que bulló en su mirada una fracción de segundo y, qué dejo libre tan rápido como llego, mientras ella, continuaba armando una lista de cualidades, para nada alentadoras. Con esa mujer tendría que acostumbrarse a los arranques de ira y bipolaridad, al parecer, por parte de ambos.

Ahora sígame, y no se aparte de mí, como cría recién nacida- Haruka debió asentir, si no quería ser presa de otro arranque de ira por pate de aquella pececilla. Nadaron hacia arriba, permitiéndoles encontrar la posición exacta del sol, que brillaba tembloroso entre las capas de agua cristalina- veamos… Oeste; este. Norte; sur. Bien sígame, es por aquí.

Tras encontrar los puntos cardinales, gracias a la posición del astro rey, reiniciaron la marcha, esta vez sin dirigirse la palabra o siquiera mirarse. Cada uno dentro de sus propias reflexiones mentales. Haruka seguía terriblemente adolorido, el dolor pugnaba incesantemente en oleadas devastadoras, que hacían vibrar su cuerpo entero y, lo hacían perder la coordinación de sus extremidades. Su piel se hallaba enrojecida, tanto como la de la hipocampo hacia unos minutos, y, no quería indagar más en su propio cuerpo, porqué podía jurar que estaba lleno de ampollas. Sacudió la cabeza de solo pensarlo, alejando los pensamientos como si fuesen insectos molestos.

_**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**_

Fue el insoportable olor de madera caliente, lo que termino por despertarlo. Lo primero que su adormilado cerebro logro procesar, fue el dolor punzante en su rostro, predominante en su ceja izquierda, el pómulo y la nariz. Se sentó perezosamente, sin lograr recordar que hacia durmiendo en el inflexible suelo de madera barnizada. Se refregó los ojos y parpadeo tres veces, adecuando su verde mirar a la habitación en la que se hallaba. No reconoció el lugar donde estaba, al menos no en ese instante, tampoco recordaba que hacía antes de caer dormido y, el incesante dolor en su rostro, solo le hacía brotar más preguntas.

Se quedo sentado un largo rato, en el suelo, mirando un punto especifico, sin prestarle de verdad atención a la pared de color hueso que se empecinaba en mirar, como si allí fuera a descubrir el significado de la vida misma. Su cerebro parecía haberse formateado, seguía sin poder recordar nada, aunque lo intentaba con tantas fuerzas, que las sienes le palpitaban. Su mente era un lienzo blanco, plano y estéril. Soltó un suspiro con cansancio, no había conseguido recordar nada, sentado ahí, como una mera pieza decorativa.

Se levantó con una decisión a medio tomar, solo consciente de que debía saber donde estaba. Y, en ese instante, se sintió increíblemente mareado. La distancia entre sus ojos y el suelo aumento cien metros, las cosas en el cuarto, comenzaron a girar alrededor de él, como arrastradas por un tornado. Retrocedió hasta topar de espaldas contra la pared, el golpe, sorpresivo, lo hizo saltar levemente y rasguñar desesperadamente la pared, buscando un punto de apoyo. Buscando sujetarse de algo tangible, para no salir despedido por los aires, como todo el mobiliario hacia.

Cuando la calma volvió y, el mareo había quedado ya en el olvido, pudo reconocer que todo estaba en su sitio, no volcado o hecho trisas, como debería después de un tornado. Dio un vistazo por toda la alcoba. Pero cuando sus ojos, impensablemente verdes, se toparon de lleno, nuevamente, con la cama des-tendida y el enorme delfín de felpa. Todo se materializo. Como si en las licuadoras existiera la reversa. Todo se rearmo y reagrupo en la cabeza del de ojos verdes. Sintió un trallazo en el pecho, un golpe magnánimo en el corazón, una palpitación como ninguna otra.

El shock seguía dominándolo. No podía creer qué después de su pesadilla, Haru desaparecería en el mundo real. Qué su casa insospechadamente fría, no mostrara ni un mísero rastro suyo. Qué todo indicara que el pelinegro llevaba (desde el arribo de Makoto) horas fuera de casa. Esta vez, el shock fue remplazado, por esa histeria corrosiva, que Makoto ya había vivido ese día. Dejo que su cerebro se fundiera lentamente, incapaz de ayudarlo a pensar algo coherente. Así que solo siguió sus instintos y a sus pies, que parecían saber qué camino seguir, mejor que su ahora atrofiado cerebro.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

¿Estás seguro de esto? Nagisa- la voz de Rei, llena de cansancio (nunca entendería como Nagisa lograba convencerlo y arrastrarlo en cada una de sus locuras), no menguo la velocidad a la que el otro andaba, dejándolo atrás por varios metros.

Por supuesto que sí- el pequeño rubio, le respondió igual de escandaloso que siempre.

Pero esta vez parecía concentrado en el camino que seguían, sin mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos rosas, esos que parecían seguros de cada acto y palabra consumados por el más pequeño. Esos mismos ojos, que terminaban por convencer al de cabellera azul, de cualquier cosa. Rei no terminaba de entender por qué debían ir a la casa de Haruka-sempai. Era un hecho que él y Makoto habían faltado ese día a clases, qué la práctica del equipo de natación había sido suspendida y, qué Ama-chan-sensei no había dado explicaciones. Pero no era algo precipitado presentarse así, sin más, en casa de uno de sus sempais. Al menos, deberían haber llamado antes.

Mako-chan nunca falta a clases. Y si no fuera por él, Haru-chan simplemente no se presentaría- Nagisa, continuó sobriamente con su explicación. De esas pocas veces en las que aparentaba una inteligencia, superior incluso, a la del mismo Rei. Argumentando con seriedad, para lograr convencer al más escéptico de todos (por obvias razones, ese siempre era Rei-chan)- así que… alguno de los dos debe estar muriendo de una terrible enfermedad desconocida- y así de fácil, como ese chispazo de seriedad llego, se extinguió. Nagisa miró a Rei con dramatismo, con unos exagerados lagrimones inundando sus ojos y, otros tantos, escurriéndose por sus mejillas, hasta morir en la fina barbilla del rubio.

- Rei descompuso el gesto, hasta ahora únicamente cansado, antes de gritarle al menor, como se estaba volviendo costumbre- ¡eso no tiene el más mínimo sentido!- gritó el más alto y Nagisa se escondió entre sus hombros. Realizando un puchero, infló los mofletes y miró falsamente ofendido al de ojos lilas.

¿Estás diciendo que no tiene ningún sentido que alguno de los dos se haya enfermado?- atajó el rubio, casi con resentimiento produciendo eco en sus palabras.

Tsk- el de cabello azul chasqueó la lengua, no esperaba aquel ataque del rubio- no digo que sea imposible, lo extremadamente improbable, es que alguno haya contraído una extraña enfermedad desconocida. Eso sí, es casi imposible- dijo el seriamente, con aquel gesto tan propio de él, al acomodarse los lentes de armazón rojo. Brindándose así mismo una imagen de lo más inteligente, la misma que provocaba escalofríos en el menor; qué lo hacía sentir impulsos de gritar y saltarle encima al más alto.

Ya… enfermedad es enfermedad. ¡Vamos ya!- Nagisa volvía a sonreír, tan animado e infantil como siempre. Algo robo la atención del más alto, sobre el pequeño cuerpecito del rubio pudo distinguir una silueta conocida, muy lejos, pero inconfundible. Y, cuando Nagisa giró, ignorante de lo que ocurría con su compañero, dispuesto a retomar la marcha, algo lo tomo desprevenido, también robándose su concentración.

Unas calles más abajo, cerca de la casa de Haruka, pudieron notar la enorme espalda, que no podía ser de alguien más que de Makoto, confirmándolo por el peculiar tono de cabello castaño del chico. El de ojos vedes, corría desesperadamente en dirección contraria a ellos, dirigiéndose innegablemente a la playa. Ninguno supo cómo reaccionar, o siquiera si seguían respirando, algo no terminaba de encajar en el rompecabezas de ese día, tan fuera de serie. Solo pudieron ver como la silueta del mayor, cada vez más diminuta, se perdía de sus vistas. No fue hasta que le perdieron el rastro completamente, qué Rei carraspeó y, Nagisa pareció suspirar, como si llevara conteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo.

Ese era Makoto ¿no?- pregunto el más alto, volviendo a acomodarse los lentes. No tenía dudas realmente, sabía que aquel era su sempai. Pero repentinamente, como una punzada en el corazón; una alerta; un presentimiento, que para nada le gusto, lo alertó.

Si, era él- asintió discretamente el menor. Súbitamente igual que un golpe a la quijada, a él tampoco le gustaban como iban las cosas. Tal vez Haru-chan estaba más enfermo de lo que imaginaba y, Mako-chan había salido desesperado a la farmacia por medicinas- ve tras él. Yo iré a casa de Haru-chan, a ver qué tal esta.

Rei no opuso resistencia, es más, no dijo nada, solo asintió antes de salir preciso como una bala, por el camino que ya habían viso atravesar al castaño. Era bueno que antes hubiera pertenecido al equipo de atletismo, así podría alcanzar a Makoto, tal vez, incluso, con relativa facilidad, si corría tan rápido qué sentiría que sus pantorrillas iban a derretirse, pues la brecha era inmensa entre ambos. Nagisa se quedó unos segundos ahí, completamente estático, mirando la espalda de Rei, el cómo aun desesperado en su carrera, conservaba esa hermosura, que tanto se había esforzado en adquirir, para cualquier cosa que hiciera.

* * *

¡Haru-chan!... ¿¡Estas en casa!?- al pequeño rubio no le sorprendió encontrar la puerta principal abierta. Pero si lo sorprendió la oscuridad dominante en la vivienda, más aun fue sorprendente que lo único que contestara sus gritos, fuera el frio espectral, que nada tenía que ver con el calor mortífero de allá afuera- que fri… o- se quejó abrazándose a sí mismo.

Fue hasta qué llego al segundo piso, qué constato; que el frío, la oscuridad y el silencio, habían reclamado para ellos la casa del de cabello oscuro. La madera crujía bajo su peso, sus pasos resonaban fantasmagóricamente por toda la casa y, no había rastro alguno de Haruka.

¡Haruuuu-chan!- exclamó en medio del llanto dramatizado, qué había comenzado al entrar en su fase de drama-queen, al abrir de un golpe seco y seguro, la puerta del baño. Mas lo único que encontró fue la tina, insultantemente seca y sin ningún rastro de Haruka.- ¡HARU-CHAAAN!- lloró un poco más fuerte al abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Pero igual que en el resto de la casa, solo le contestó el silencio y el vacio.

Él era exagerado y dramático por naturaleza, así había nacido y, se divertía exagerando las cosas. Pero esta vez, la realidad lo estaba sobrepasando. Comenzaba a preocuparse sinceramente y, la leve punzada de advertencia, de preocupación, se había convertido en una estaca, que atravesaba de lado a lado su torso. ¿Dónde estaba Haru-chan? ¿Qué había pasado con Mako-chan? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan revuelto e inentendible, como si el mundo hubiera sido metido en una batidora?

_**%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**_

No sabía a dónde iba, o tal vez sí, pero su mente aun no lo lograba averiguar. Ni siquiera noto el momento exacto, en el que sus pies dejaron el duro asfalto y, comenzaron a hundirse en la tibia arena de la playa. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ni él, ahora mismo parado firmemente sobre la playa, lo sabía, al menos no de manera consciente. Aunque sus ojos ya habían comenzado a cazar, desesperadamente, ese preciso lugar, que no terminaba de formarse nítidamente en su cráneo, pero que buscaba con la desesperación a punto de reventarle todas y cada una de las venas en el cuerpo. Fue hasta qué lo encontró y, sus ojos verdes se abrieron tanto qué debería dolerle, qué todo cobro sentido.

El porqué estaba en la playa; qué buscaba con la veneración, con la que se le rendía culto a una antigua deidad pagana. Pues la realidad le cayó encima, como si el monte Fuji le hubiera dado de lleno en la cabeza. Delante suyo, únicamente separados por muchos metros de arena caliente y, una inclinación afilada mayor de noventa grados; se alzaba con siniestro orgullo un risco, lleno de piedras filosas, que despuntadas, apuntaban en todas direcciones. Su corazón se salto uno o dos latidos, mientras sentía como poco a poco, la sangre en su cuerpo se congelaba hasta obligarlo a estremecerse.

Siguió con los ojos, un camino inexistente, guiándose por las sombras aterradoras de su sueño. El camino rocoso, terminaba en una angosta saliente, cuyo único destino era el mar, ahora apacible y tranquilo como un cachorro de coala. Ahí abajo, además del agua, para cualquiera que decidiera lanzarse un chapuzón desde allí arriba, lo esperarían también rocas afiladas, como estacas que apuntaban hacia el cielo. Makoto volvió a estremecerse, no debido a la caída o, al mar. Se estremeció por completo, tan notoriamente, como si una corriente helada le hubiera dado en la espalda. Por la exactitud tenebrosa, por la similitud inequiparable del paraje de su sueño y, el risco que yacía frente a él.

¡Makoto-sempai!- ni siquiera escuchó la voz desgarrada de Rei, o bien, pretendió ignorarla.

Al de cabello azul le ardían los pulmones, la garganta le escocía y, las piernas le palpitaban, incluso, contra cada fibra lógica de su ser, sentía que las piernas se le caerían. Rei jamás se imagino que la desquiciada carrera de su sempai terminaría en la playa. Tampoco se espero verlo quitándose la ropa, tan desesperado, como si fuese el mismo Haru. El recién llegado sintió en carne propia la desesperación de Makoto, esa que lo atacaba cada vez que Haru se desnudaba, para arrojarse impúdicamente a cualquier fuente de agua abundante. Pero el intento de Rei, no fue más fructífero qué los de Makoto. El castaño no parecía escucharlo. Y, aunque no llevara su traje de baño bajo la ropa, como hacia el de ojos azules, el castaño se lanzó al mar con pantalones.

Nada tenía sentido para el de lentes. Makoto le tenía miedo al mar; no tenía una malsana fijación por el agua y, no gustaba de desnudarse en la vía pública. Rei termino por acercarse tímidamente hacia la orilla, justo por donde el mayor había dejado todas sus cosas botadas. Lo vio alegarse demasiado rápido, hasta alcanzar aquellas cuñas de piedra, que incluso a él le causaban escalofríos. Y, por último, lo vio hundirse. Rei no sabía qué hacer. ¡El mundo se había vuelto completamente loco! Así que solo se quedo ahí, estático, como un árbol. Vio a su sempai varias veces emerger solo para tomar más aire y, volverse a sumergir.

Tras unos interminables veinte minutos, de desconocimiento por parte de Rei y trabajo interminable de Makoto. El más alto desistió, nadando de vuelta hasta la playa, donde un interrogante e inesperado Rei lo esperaba. Ahogó un suspiro, comenzando a idear qué explicaciones daría. Hasta ahora, con Rei a pocos metros de distancia, recordó que había faltado a la escuela; que la desaparición de Haruka seguía sin tener explicación y, que su sueño, por más siniestro y parecido a la realidad, no era ni remotamente una opción (menos algo para compartirle, a alguien tan racional como él de cabellera azul).

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Ya veo- asintió pensativo el intelectual del grupo.

Los tres chicos, se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa, en la casa del desaparecido Haruka. Makoto se había secado con las cosas del pelinegro, pero no había podido cambiarse los pantalones, que se le pegaban a las musculosas piernas. Pero, aunque se estaba congelando, seguía ahí, muerto de la preocupación, junto a sus otros dos compañeros, que compartían su preocupación por el chico desaparecido (claro que a menores escalas, qué las exageradas del castaño).

Makoto les había explicado, a grandes rasgos, lo poco que el mismo sabía. Omitiendo deliberadamente la información de su sueño, al igual que la realidad, del que había permanecido desmayado toda la mañana. Así que los más jóvenes solo sabían: que Haruka no estaba en casa, desde esa mañana, que como en todas Makoto había ido a buscarlo. La información era escaza y las pistas, prácticamente inexistentes. No tenían con qué trabajar. Solo tenían clara la desaparición del más callado de todos.

No…- Nagisa quiso decir lo que todos estaban pensando (qué Haru había sido secuestrado), pero al final, no tuvo el valor. Y la mirada de Makoto, solo le dificultaba mayormente, el golpe brutal de honestidad.

Sus increíbles ojos verdes, enormes como los de un cachorro, clavados en los propios. Llenos de sentimientos, que Nagisa no quería identificar ahora. Dominados por el miedo, un pánico tan profundo, qué el corazón del rubio se encogió cinco tallas. El más pequeño desvió la mirada, sobrepasado por la intensa mirada del mayor. Ninguno volvió a decir nada, por un largo tiempo, permitiendo que el silencio mortal se abalanzara sobre ellos. Logrando que Makoto se aterrase aun más por Haruka. Las palabras no pronunciadas de Nagisa, aun hacían eco en su cráneo y, si era así ¿qué haría?

Podría ser que…- la voz de Rei, sería e inteligente, le dio un rayo de esperanza al mayor de los tres, quién no tardo en encajarle la mirada desesperado, buscando una propuesta coherente y alentadora, qué le permitiera volver a respirar tranquilo- tal vez, los padres de Haruka-sempai vinieran de improvisto y, decidieron salir como familia.

Fue cuando los más jóvenes miraron expectantes al mayor, esperando su confirmación, para la hipótesis del peliazul. Makoto no lo sabía. Sabía que Haruka hablaba con sus padres por teléfono, muy esporádicamente y, que hacía tres años que no los veía. Pero era tal su necesidad por creer que no pasaba nada malo con su amigo de infancia. Qué apenas miro de soslayo el celular del delfín, en el centro de la mesa que ocupaban, que asintió levemente, sin meditarlo realmente, solo siguiendo los latidos de su corazón, que pugnaban por paz y consuelo.

Ta… tal vez- aunque no podía negar que aquello era probable. Los padres de Haru cambiaban de opinión tan rápido como lo hacia el clima. Así de la nada, habían decidido mudarse a Tokio y dejar a Haru en manos de su abuela, así mismo como habían decidido faltar al funeral de la misma.

Bueno- el suspiro de alivio, que se escapo de entre los labios de Nagisa, fue muy claro para los otros dos. Aunque igualmente imitaron la acción, un poco rígidos de los hombros- entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

- Rei se encogió de hombros, mientras que Makoto se levantó, con la seguridad envolviéndolo como lenguas de fuego- no se ustedes. Pero yo me quedare un rato más, esperare a ver a Haru.

Makoto; tan alto que tenían que verlo hacia arriba, con la voz ronca y aquella aura poderosa que lo rodeaba. Los subyugo, sin siquiera intentarlo, convirtiéndolos en sus fieles esclavos por unos minutos. Los más jóvenes compartieron una mirada, acordando algo con los ojos, como harían Haruka y Makoto.

Te acompañamos Mako-chan- el más pequeño brinco animadamente de su lugar, para colgarse de uno de los brazos del de los hermosos ojos verdes.

- Rei asintió con elocuencia, levantándose elegantemente de su asiento. Makoto los miró, diez segundos a cada uno y sonrió agradecido, por la acción y, por tener amigos tan geniales como ellos- gracias chicos.

_**#################################**_

Bien aquí estamos- canturreó la hipocampo francesa, abriendo la puerta de granito solido, para dejar pasar al joven sirenito a su vivienda.- Esta será su nueva casa monsieur Haruka- prorrumpió orgullosa.

Haruka se adentró lentamente en la vivienda, encontrándola…. bastante… humana. Los pisos impolutamente blancos destellaban, las paredes suavemente rosadas, se hallaban sin una sola mancha y, del techo, colgaban algunos corales fluorescentes, vivos y en buen estado, con la apariencia elegante de un candelabro. De esos que en el camino por la ciudad Jenedith (que en el transcurso del trayecto, por fin se había dignado a presentarse con el joven, formalmente) le había mostrado y enfatizado, que bajo el mar ellos no usaban contaminantes, así que las calles estaban llenas de dicho coral, que en las noches destellaban como estrellas submarinas, haciéndola de farolas y guías.

Era un departamento, podría decir el pelinegro, pero era amplio y espacioso. Entre la mesa y el escritorio; el sofá y la mesita de té; una estantería y un librero, rebosantes de artilugios; y muchos otros artefactos meramente decorativos, aun había mucho espacio libre. El suficiente para que el tritón nadara libremente, sin tirar nada y, con el espacio preciso para Haru. El joven sonrió un poco, complacido con el lugar. Y aun había más espacio, pero eso se lo mostraría después. Haru se paseó un poco, de aquí para allá, comprobando que el librero estaba lleno a reventar de tomos gruesísimos, que le causaban jaqueca de solo verlos.

En el camino, la fémina le había explicado muchas cosas. Como que el único material de construcción con el que contaban, era el granito solido. Mayormente por la facilidad de confundirse con el entorno subacuático. La ciudad en la que se encontraban, se había fundado en una cordillera de montañas, por lo que todas las grietas, cuevas y recovecos habían sido adecuados y ocupados. Además de ser funcional, les regalaba mucha mayor protección contra depredadores y, contra los curiosos ojos de la humanidad. Haru no vio ninguna otra sirena en el trayecto, pero encontró fascinante la riqueza de especies superiores, que subsistían juntas ahí. Incluso la mejor amiga de su… instructora, era una señorita pulpo (Natasha), de incomparable color negro, con la cabeza increíblemente humanoide y, unos bellísimos ojos color vino. La misma que era rusa, notorio por la manera en la que arrastraba las "R" y remarcaba las "S".

Toda la variedad de peces allí, lo miraban con fascinación, casi con devoción. Lo que Jenedith también le explico, pues las sirenas; tritones; wathever, ejercían una empatía innata con las criaturas del mar, a escalas equiparables, de lo que sería que buda bajara a la tierra. La luz que les llegaba del sol era suficiente, ni excesiva, ni escasa. Pero, cuando en la superficie, el sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, la oscuridad se hacía con el poder y, los corales debían comenzar a brillar antes aun del ocaso. Aunque aquí, según el reloj de pared, que colgaba sobre el elegante sofá negro, aseguraba que ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

Haruka no se sentía cansado, aunque habían nado imparablemente por horas, hasta que el sol dejo de iluminar su camino y, se sumieron en las profundidades más oscuras, que Haruka jamás imagino ver. Ahí entraron a una burbuja, que corría tan rápido como un jet caza estadounidense. Esta los dejo a las puertas de la ciudad y ahí, se les había escapado todo el tiempo de luz que quedaba, incluso ocuparon algo más de tiempo (mucho) entre las luces verdosas de los corales. Mientras la francesa, le explicaba con veneración cada cosa que veían. E incluso, el desinteresado Haruka, se vio prestándole toda su atención a la hipocampo. Anhelando escuchar más y más, de todo lo que tendría que decir la mujer.

Jenedith dejó que Haru se paseara por la casa. Mientras, ella acomodaba algunos documentos en su escritorio, que se encontraba al lado del librero, sobre la línea imaginaria que dividía el comedor y la sala, recargado contra la pared, por lo que solo lograba distinguir la sombra del sirenito o bien, la vibración en el agua, cuando este pasaba a sus espaldas. Cuando termino, lo guardo todo y se giró sobre la silla, para poder mirar divertida, el glamuroso nado del chico de los ojos azules. Haruka no parecía ni mínimamente cansado, tampoco parecía hambriento, aunque solo había tenido la oportunidad, de alimentarle con unas pocas algas. El sirenito estaba en pleno éxtasis, parecía ya haber aceptado gustoso su nueva realidad. No parecía querer irse a dormir, o parar para comer, solamente quería nadar, para sentir el agua a su alrededor.

Monsieur Haruka, por aquí esta su habitación- indicó ella, cuando ya había girado la perilla y, la puerta blanca se abría a su lado.

Haruka nado hacia allá, lleno de curiosidad, con esa inocencia natural de los delfines y, ella sonrió para sus adentros, sería un delicioso tormento tener que cuidar a ese jovencito insolente. La habitación no era muy amplia, pero contaba con una cama esponjosa, que ahora mismo lo atraía, lo llamaba, clamaba por el indecorosamente, con sus incontables cojines decorativos, que se esparcían cautivadoramente sobre el colchón. La tentación era increíble y, Haru no la esperaba, no sabía que tan cansado estaba, hasta que aquella seductora y descarada cama lo había embelesado, como una buena fuente en la plaza haría.

El demás mobiliario era irrelevante en esos momentos. Una ventana cuadrada, muy pequeña, sobre la cama. Una cómoda y un ropero, todos de granito solido (aunque de diferentes colores; todos en perfecta armonía con el color del suelo y las paredes), como ya le había explicado, el único material de construcción viable para los del fondo del mar. Jenedith lo empujó suavemente con la cola (apéndice, que los caballitos de mar usaban como la trompa de un elefante, el equivalente a una mano humana), terminando de meterlo en su nueva alcoba. Haruka ni siquiera resintió el golpecito, los huesos le pesaban una tonelada y, sus músculos se sentían como piedras.

- la mujer lo miró con una sonrisa, completamente estático, convertido en una magnifica escultura- duerma bien- pronunció suavemente, tanto, que si no fuera porque el sonido viajaba mejor que en el aire, Haruka no la habría escuchado.

En cuanto escuchó el suave sonido de la puerta, el joven se dejo caer sólidamente sobre el colchón, como un árbol talado o, una roca que cae y se hunde hasta el fondo del mar. El abrazo inimaginablemente suave, lo acunó como a un bebe. Al menos la misma Jenedith había curado las laceraciones (qué ella misma había causado) del cuerpo de Haruka. Las horribles quemaduras, el ardor insoportable y las espantosas ampollas, habían desaparecido en un parpadeo. O, ese simple rose: suave y casi imaginario, como el de una pluma, lo habría hecho gritar, como si una cuchilla hubiera atravesado uno de sus pulmones. Un sacrilegio dañar el lienzo perfecto de su piel, había dicho la misma hipocampo, mientras lo curaba. Tan solo pestañeó por segunda vez y, calló profundamente dormido. Ajeno y desinteresado, a todo el drama que se vivía en Iwatobi, por su causa.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Esa mañana no había diferido mucho de la anterior, al menos para el pobre e insomne Makoto. No había dormido bien, otra vez. Parecía hecho trisas y, en realidad, se sentía mil veces peor que como se veía. Ayer: había esperado en casa de Haruka, hasta las diez de la noche y, solo se había retirado, porque su madre, mortalmente preocupada le había llamado. Incluso, estuvieron a punto de castigarlo, pero por alguna razón, tal vez la desesperación en sus ojos, o la resignación en sus hombros, pero sus padres desistieron. Aunque Makoto no dijo nada. No entendía por qué, pero por ahora, para su propia tranquilidad, no quería hacer crecer el asunto, que podía ser solo su imaginación y estaba exagerando. Tal vez, solo quería creer que era así. No quería corroborar nada.

Y en el transcurso de esa mañana, las cosas no mejoraron. El chico de ojos verdes anduvo cansinamente, hasta la casa de Haru. Frente a la puerta, noto el temblor en sus rodillas, las manos que le sudaban y la garganta, precariamente seca. Tardó mucho tiempo, en siquiera, atreverse a tocar el timbre, pero, como siempre, tras varios minutos de espera y, de haber hecho sonar el aparato ese varias veces, nadie salió a abrirle. Con un suspiro, que sintió podía haberle arrancado el alma, dirigió su mano a la puerta.

Los dígitos le temblaban, las yemas de los dedos le cosquilleaban molestamente y, no dejaban de sudar. Cuando tiro y la puerta no cedió un ápice, se sintió aliviado. Pues eso significaba que alguien había cerrado la puerta con llave y, quién más que Haru. Makoto se sintió aliviado y ligero, se sentía como si flotara. Y corrió como un crio de tres años, perdido entre la bruma de felicidad, pero: la puerta trasera también estaba cerrada. No le dio importaría, supuso lo cansado que debía estar Haru, pues debía haber regresado muy tarde a casa, después de haber salido muy temprano. Así que se fue solo a la escuela, mucho más tranquilo.

Pero las cosas no continuaron mucho tiempo así para el castaño. Al llegar a la escuela, Rei y Nagisa lo abordaron con histeria, pero, antes de que pudiera contestar una de las mil preguntas que le habían lanzado en cinco segundos, Gou se presento ante ellos. La bella jovencita de cabellera roja y ojos igual de ardientes que su cabello, les informó, que la profesora Amanaka los quería ver a todos juntos. En ese instante, Makoto sintió la punzada de alerta, clavarse hasta el fondo de su corazón. La calma transitoria se desmorono y, la preocupación y la desesperación irracionales volvieron a él.

Gou guió la caminata, mortalmente silenciosa, hasta la oficina de profesores. Ahí la profesora Ama-chan los esperaba, con una seriedad impropia de ella. Makoto lo sentía en la piel, lo podía oler en el aire y, diagnosticar en la cara de la mujer castaña; todo, absolutamente todo se iba al carajo. Se mantuvieron en silencio, un suspiro de segundo, minúsculo, incontable, pero que logro disparar las alertas de todos los jóvenes, frente a la seriedad de su profesora. Makoto sabía que cualquier cosa que la mujer dijera no le gustaría, y por supuesto sabía, qué se trataba de Haru. Cualquier cosa sería devastadora y, de pronto, deseaba poder quedar sordo.

Jóvenes- su voz forzada, solo empeoro las cosas para los menores- tengo malas noticias para ustedes y… para el club- ella, quién era la tutora de Makoto y Haruka y, también la profesora a cargo del equipo de natación, se debía preocupar al doble por los "pequeños". Y, sabía que la información qué tenía entre las manos sería un golpe duro para el club y, demoledor para los chicos- los padres de Nanase-san pidieron una transferencia para él, ayer. Se va a vivir con ellos a Tokio.

Continuará.

OK… ok. Bien pues hasta aquí quedo. Debo admitir que no se suponía que terminara ahí, la verdad se me paso muchísisimo del largo que le tenía planeado y la verdad, todo paso y termino, creo que bastante irrelevante TT_TT. ¡Pero qué clase de persona soy! Esto esta ilegible de lo pesado que me salió, y no lleva nada revelador o increíblemente atrapante. Ya, pueden prepararme la horca u_u  
Diva: bien… pues… ò_ó si tú dices esas cosas yo ya no tengo nada que decir. Pues bien como ya dije, pudo haberles aclarado la duda de a qué vamos con este fic. Pues vamos ya leyeron el sumary y bueno, ya leyeron el capitulo (claro, contando que llegaron vivos hasta acá :p),c reo que la idea queda bastante clara y si no… :) pues, tendrán que esperarse al próximo episodio  
Contando con que aun les interese esta monstruosidad 7-7  
Diva: hoy estas muy pesimista  
Hem…. Ya lo sé u_u. Pero… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Diva: ¬¬… bien ignórenla. Gracias a todos los que le dieron la oportunidad al fic :)  
Aunque es probable que la mayoría haya claudicado a la mitad de este capi TT_TT  
Diva: ¬¬#. Y mil gracias más a los que llegaron hasta acá. Valen mil chic s ;). Nos vemos en la próxima. Les juramos que no tardaremos tanto con el siguiente capítulo  
Si logro desprenderme un poquito más de "Dark Souls 2" y dejar de lado las ansias carnívoras que me devoran, esperando el jodido miércoles ¿¡Por qué no llega más rápido!? ò_ó. Miles de besos para ustedes, gracias por leer, los amo mil *-*. Enserio  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!

PD: ¿Qué opinan de Jenedith y del mundo subacuático?

PD2: ¿Quién esta tan desesperadamente loca como yo ¡esperando el miércoles!? (Sin lugar a dudas mi día favorito nwn)


End file.
